


Laundry Day (I hate my job)

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends Forever, Gen, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles just wants a normal job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles freaks out; Scott does laundry.</p><p>Quick one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day (I hate my job)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than half my boss's fault (he does not turn into anything as far as I know, however). 
> 
> I don't own anything you recognize.

“I hate my job,” Stiles moaned without any real heat, “and roughly half my life decisions.”

Scott huffed a sympathetic noise into the phone as Stiles typed, “my boss turned into a crow help” into the search bar. 

It probably wouldn’t get him any results, but it made him feel better.

Scott carried the laundry basket downstairs.

 

The day started like this:

Get up.  Make coffee.  Drink coffee.  Hey, those clothes seem cleanish.  Oh good, edible food in the fridge.  Crap, is that the time? Drive to work.  Unexpected crow.  Drive home.

 

“Do you see where it all went wrong, Scott? Do you?!” Stiles turned to slightly more specific search terms like ‘crow mythology’ and ‘I hate my boss’.

“I…”  Scott frowned at a shirt; he had absolutely no idea what that stain was.

“He turned into a crow!  In the break room!  Flew out the window!  Why is this even something that happens!”

Stiles seemed to be at that point where Scott could just keep making agreeable noises and he’d rant all on his own.  He tucked the phone between his chin and his shoulder and finished sorting laundry.

“I mean, I know Mr. Daw was a little strange but-” Stiles stopped short and groaned.

Scott made an inquiring noise as he measured laundry soap.  He’d have to pick up some more for his mom after he finished his Communication 101 exam tomorrow…

“ _Jack Daw_ ,” Stiles thumped his head on his desk, “His name is Jack. Daw. I quit!  I am not dealing with supernatural at work!  I’m just not!  I do not get paid enough for this!”

Scott loaded up the machine and stepped away so he could still hear over the noise.

“So, what do you want to do about it?” Scott asked, ‘I am a reasonable alpha’ voice on.

“I think I’ve got a plan…”


End file.
